


Home

by weirdobunny



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdobunny/pseuds/weirdobunny
Summary: He have his demons and she have hell inside her





	Home

"Gray hey Gray"

"......"

"Gray" *poke* *poke*

"......."

"Graaaaaaaay"

I slapped her hand away, scowling at her

"Stop bothering me will you" I snapped but she just smiled at me

"Are you free after class? Wanna hangout?"

My scowl deepened

"No"

She opened her mouth but before she could utter a word I turned and left.

❄

"Come on don't you think she's pretty? She has those big blue eyes, a pretty face and a really nice curvy body"

I took a glance at the magazine and shrugged.

"You agree even just a little bit!"

I took my headphones and wore them as she continued to ramble about how beautiful the model was.

⭐

"Gray wanna walk home together?"

I ignored her as I continued to pack my things.

"You know there's a really good coffee shop to hangout on after class"

I slung my bag on my shoulder and started to walk and she walked beside me. I shot her an irritated look but she just smiled at me.

"Do you wanna go there?"

"Shut up"

❄

"It's really starting to get cold don't you think?"

I looked at her as she wrapped a scarf on her neck and looked at the falling leaves outside.

"I guess"

I took my bag and left the room but not a second later she was by my side.

"Gray you're not wearing gloves and it's really cold outside... wanna hold hands?"

I gaped at her 

_'What the hell did she just say?!'_

A smile formed on her lips and the next second she was giggling

"Oh my! Your expression was priceless"

I glared at her and she stopped

"Well I have to be somewhere so I'll go on ahead, bye Gray!"

She waved and turned, my hand reached out as I watched her ran out of the campus.

I looked at my outstretched hand and lowered it

"Tch how troublesome"

⭐

"Are you gonna attend the festival?"

"...."

"I don't think I'll attend it, there would be too many people that it gets crowded and stuffy"

"....."

"But on the other hand there'd be lots of food and games and there's also fireworks... so wanna come with me?"

"I hate festivals"

❄

"Waaa her costume is so cool don't you think?"

I took a glance at the costume but ignored her

"Did you see Natsu's and Lisanna's costume? Theirs look so cool too! Natsu looks so hot in his dragon costume and Lisanna looks like a real princess just like Mira"

"...."

"Oh Erza and Jellal's too! Erza looks like a real knight and Jellal looks like a real wizard"

She continued to list her friends costume as we walked to our room. I looked at her costume.

She wore an elegant, frilled, black ball gown that is slit up her left leg and tied with gold sash that sits around her hips. A black, slender choker sits around her neck, she wore black stockings underneath and paired it with black heels.

Her ears were long and pointy and was adorned with earrings and jewelry, her eyes were red and fangs protruded from her upper lips and her lips were painted red. Her hands was scaled and resembled that of a talons and a tail trailed behind her.

"What are you supposed to be?

She looked at the dress, a smile on her face and she looked at me.

"A demon"

⭐

"It's too cold to be laying on the snow covered ground Gray"

A hand entered my vision and I looked at her blankly

"Leave me be Lucy"

"Not gonna happen so get up"

She took hold of my hands and forced me to sit

"Did you get on a fight? Your shirts all scrunched up and you're forming a bruise"

I hissed as she touched a spot on my cheek

"Come on let's get you to a hospital"

I stood as she firmly but gently tugged me to the nearest hospital.

❄

"The cherry blossoms look so beautiful don't you think so?"

I remained silent as we walked to Fairy Tail Academy

"Ne eat dango with me later"

I looked at her and she looked at me hopefully, I sighed and grumbled

"Fine"

⭐

"Graaaaaay"

I sighed and turned to Lucy

"What is it?"

She smiled and walked beside me

"Are you gonna eat outside? Can I join you? Please!"

She looked at me with her puppy eyes and I sighed again

"No matter what I say you'll still eat with me anyway"

Her whole face lip up and her smile widened. She dragged me to an empty bench while rambling about something and I couldn't help but smile.

❄

I slumped on the ground and leaned against a tree

"Fuck"

"So this is where you are"

I ignored her as she knelt in front of me

"Moh you really got me worried, storming out on us like that and disappearing for hours"

She reached out a hand, about to touch my face but I slapped it away

"Leave me alone" I said coldly

Her eyes hardened and she moved to touch my face again but I caught her hands

"I said to leave me the fuck alone!"

"And I already told you that it's not gonna happen!"

I glared at her and she glared back

"Why can't you just leave me be woman?! Can't you see I don't want you near me!"

"Becaude I can see it in your eyes that you do!"

I let out a breath and let go of her hands and let her examine my face

"Why are you so persistent Lucy? I pushed you away so many times yet you're still not giving up"

She smiled at me

"Cause I want to get close to you Gray, I want to know you but you won't let me in"

I looked down and clenched my hands

"Don't try to get too close than you already are Lucy, there's darkness inside me and it's where my demons hide"

She cupped my cheeks and made me look at her

"Then get too close, I have hell inside me and it's where your demons can live Gray"


End file.
